vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Al-Djinn
Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | Unknown with its Surath. Varies Name: Al-Djinn Origin: Anima: Beyond Fantasy Gender: Varies Age: Ageless Classification: Djinn. Demon of the Al-Enneth Mythology Powers and Abilities: Social Influencing (Possesses Persuasion 240), Enhanced Senses (Possesses Notice and Search 140) and Search, Immortality (Type 1 and 8. Relies in its container. Can only be destroyed by beings of at least gnosis 10), Flight (Completely ignores gravity), Intangibility, Shapeshifting, Power Mimicry, Size Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Regeneration (High-Low, Low-Godly over time), Extrasensory Perception and Information Analysis (Aside from perceiving any supernatural force, can also dicern what's the natura of motals. Can read the aura of others, dicerning if supernatural abilities has been realesed. Possesses Magic Appraisal 200), Transmutation (Can alter the properties of inanimated objects), Elemental Manipulation, Causality Manipulation and Fate Manipulation (Via Superior Alter Destiny), Magic including Creation, Forcefield Creation, Resistance/Invulnerability Amplification, Healing, Damage Reduction, Body Puppetry, Memory Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Transmutation, Soul Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Sense Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Pain Manipulation and Invisibility. Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (Can resist any alteration that affect its body and mind, as well as animic effects) and Void Manipulation (Can survive 15 days in the Primordial Void), Immunity to Sealing, Command Inducement (Summoners aren't capable to give orders or binding the Djinn unless they have superior gnosis), Power Mimicry (Only beings of superior gnosis can copy its powers) Attack Potency: Unknown (Despite his magic power, it lacks any offensive spell. Illusion spells can cheat its target to believe it receives damage to the point it can cause death) | Unknown with its Surath. Varies (It can take the form, powers, and skill of any creature it shapeshifts into) Speed: Human level combat speed with Athletic Human movement and flight speed. At least Transonic attack speed and reactions, higher with the Surath (Surpass by much minor supernatural creatures. Not much below the Shadow of Omega with the Surath) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | Varies depending of the transformation Durability: Human level, at most Large Town level with Forcefields (Defensive magic is a little less powerful than a Chthon. Should be comparable to Yuri Olson) | Large Town level+ with Forcefields (Comparable to a Chthon). Varies with transformations Stamina: Limitless Range: Up to tens of kilometers with magic Standard Equipment: *'Container:' Due to the curse of the Kalih, each Al-Djinn is attached to an object or place powerful enough to contain its Presence. Therefore, it cannot manifest in the material world unless a mortal comes into contact with its container. In the case of an object, its owner must have the container close to his body for this to happen, whereas if the genie is bound to a place, a mortal must remain in its interior at least 10 minutes before the Al-Djinn’s essence is released. Once it materializes, the genie is bound never to go more than one mile from its container, and as long as the holder or holders are in contact with the object or place, the Al-Djinn will be visible to him or them. In case Al-Djinn suffers heavy damage, it disappears and goes back to its container, and during the next 7 hours the container becomes vulnerable *'Surath:' A Surath is an artifact of power that is tied to the essence of a particular Al-Djinn and contains a part of its soul. Each may be a very different object, but they are usually some sort of valuable jewelry, like a ring or necklace. Whenever possible, a genie will try to regain its Surath; if it does so, it is released from its container and acquires the ability to move freely about the world. Unfortunately, the object could be anywhere, and the Al-Djinn has only a vague idea where it is located. In addition to granting the genie freedom, the Surath increases its magical abilities and grants the Absolute Change ability to it Intelligence: Very high, expert in both magic and manipulation arts. Possesses INT 14, with the following secondaries: History 200, Memorize 200, Occult 200, Appraisal 200, Weaknesses: All Al-Djinn are bound by the seven absolute rules the Kalih placed upon them, limiting their actions and causing terrible consequences for any Al-Djinn breaking them. Any Al- Djinn that intentionally breaks them will be destroyed within seconds. Any Al-Djinn that accidentally breaks them suffers great pain and is returned to its container. An Al-Djinn cannot be forced to break one of the seven rules, even by the direct request of the possessor of its container. The seven rules are: *Cannot initiate offensive action or directly damage a mortal unless the mortal has previously attacked or offended the genie. *Cannot alter a mortal’s destiny unless the one who possesses its container requests it. *Cannot reveal its real name to a mortal, unless it is the desire of possessor of its container. *If the name of Jihamath is pronounced in a genie’s presence, it must bow its head in submission. *Cannot alter the fate of an individual in order to directly cause that person’s death unless that individual has lost the will to live. *An Al-Djinn is bound to meet at least one direct request made by the possessor of its container. However, the Al-Djinn is free to interpret the request as it wishes. *Cannot take possession of its Surath for itself: it must be delivered by a mortal without the mortal knowing the true purpose of the object Once they obtain its Surath, they are free of any of these rules Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Superior Alter Destiny:' Like Yinnun, Al-Djinn can alter a person’s fate, although unlike with the lesser genies, they can direct such changes to cause the events that interest them most. However, the rules imposed on the Al-Djinn greatly limit the scope of this power. For starters, the genie is completely incapable of activating the power itself; a person holding the container with the Al-Djinn’s essence must clearly express the desire for the event to happen. Nor can the Al-Djinn affect the fate of the individual who possesses its Surath or beings with elevated Gnosis. Moreover, the wishes exact a considerable price from those who make them. Each time the Al-Djinn activates this power to satisfy someone’s request, the possessor of the container immediately part of its Presence. When his Presence completely vanish, he loses his physical form and becomes a lesser spirit enslaved by the genie *'Thousand Veils:' The Al-Djinn, manipulators by nature, rarely show their true form to mortals. Despite being a spirit, a genie can become corporeal and imitate any creature it wants, however mundane or bizarre it is, from a simple and harmless trader to a mighty dragon. Even if it becomes physical, it retains its immunity to weapons that cannot damage spirits; they sink into its body as if into a tarry substance. This ability only has two limits: the ability cannot alter the Al-Djinn’s size to more than ten times greater or lesser than its original volume and the Al-Djinn does not acquire the abilities and powers of the creature it imitates **'Absolute Change:' With its Surath in its power, an Al-Djinn’s metamorphosis abilities increase to their peak. Therefore, by employing Thousand Veils, he can mimic all the powers and abilities of the form he is copying. For the purposes of play, the Al-Djinn can become any creature or being and adopts all its powers and abilities, as long as it has less Gnosis (spiritual energy) than him. While using this power, the Al-Djinn loses its ability to use spells Keys: Base | Using its Surath Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Spirits Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Demons Category:Neutral Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fate Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Creation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Illusionists Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Genies Category:Tricksters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Anima: Beyond Fantasy Category:Unknown Tier Category:Social Influencers Category:Causality Users Category:Pain Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Sense Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Perception Users